The present invention relates to an oil level detector mounting arrangement, and more particularly to such an oil level detector mounting arrangement which provides a shock preventing arrangement to protect solenoids.
Figures from 4 through 6 show a prior art oil level detector mounting arrangement for detecting the oil level in the oil tank of a vehicle. This oil level detector mounting arrangement comprises a mount 6 fixedly fastened to the inside of the oil tank of a vehicle, the mount comprising a center hole 62, and a downward tube 61 having an open top end formed integral with the mount around the center hole 62 and a closed bottom end dipped into the oil in the oil tank of the vehicle; a float 63 floating in the oil in the oil tank of the vehicle and moved vertically along the downward tube 61, the float carrying a set of magnets 631; a circuit board 5 longitudinally mounted in the downward tube 61, the circuit board 5 comprising a plurality of solenoids 51 arranged at different elevations for acting with the magnets 631 to indicate current elevation of the float 63 in the oil tank of the vehicle; a screw cap 7 fastened to the bottom end of the downward tube 61 to close the passage, a seal ring 71 mounted between the screw cap 7 and the downward tube 61 to seal the gap, a clamp 72 fastened to the downward tube 61 near the bottom side to limit down stroke of the float 63, a cover 8 covered on the mount 6. The solenoids 51 each have two opposite ends 511 and 512 respectively inserted through a respective through hole at the circuit board 5, and then welded to a respective terminal at the circuit board 5. The two terminals of the circuit board 5 are respectively extended out of the mount 5 through wire grooves 611 at the mount, and connected to a control circuit outside the oil tank. This oil level detector mounting arrangement is functional. However, because the two opposite ends of each of the solenoids 51 are fixedly fastened to the circuit board 5, the solenoids 51 tend to be damaged by shock waves during transpiration of the oil level detector.